Acrostiches
by Ange-magnolia
Summary: Recueil d'acrostiches mignonnes et marrantes (et tristes).
1. dramione

« Drago !? Oh c'est très simple, il est :

 **D** ésagréable (Oui, et horrible, chiant, idiot, mauvais perdant, simplet… mais celui-là il avait l'"avantage" de commencer par un D.) =)

 **R** aciste (« Et les sangs de bourbes c'est beurk, et les elfes de maison c'est caca et moi je suis parfait » Et bah voyons. pfffff)

 **A** ntipathique (En même temps, suffit de regarder les autres qualificatifs et on comprend pourquoi.)

 **G** onfler (Et gonflant aussi !)

 **O** rgueilleux (« Moi grand, beau, fort, intelligent, un Malfoy en somme. » Toi con, grande gueule et horripilant, Drago Malfoy en somme. =p) »

« Hermione !? Oh ce n'est pas compliqué, elle est :

 **H** argneuse (Non, pas uniquement une fois par mois, malheureusement.)

 **E** nervante (Et toujours énervée aussi… après moi... bizarrement.)

 **R** abat-joie ("Fais pas ci, fais pas ça, et patati, et patata."Et gnagnagna.)

 **M** oqueuse (Oui! je dors encore avec Mr Lapinou, et alors?!)

 **I** ntelligente (Si si, c'est un défaut. Surtout quand on sort ça science pendant le repas familial de Noël... sur la fabrication du foie gras.)

 **O** dieuse (Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai que celui-là c'est peut-être juste à force de l'entendre me le dire. Mais ce n'est pas très gentil non plus de me traiter constamment de fils à papa prétentieux et incapable.)

 **N** iaise (Jack il est mooooort bouhouhouhou T.T .pfffff Titanic c'est nul.)

 **E** xtrémiste (Même Mandela aurait été plus indulgent quand j'ai fait une remarque sur la couleur de son pain d'épice. Alors soit elle est vraiment très engagée, soit elle est de trop mauvaise fois pour avouer qu'elle l'a fait brûler.)

\- Et avec tout ça, vous êtes quand même en couple depuis dix ans? Mais il doit bien avoir quelque chose qui vous plait chez l'autre, non?

\- Bah, on vient juste de vous le dire?!


	2. sterek

Ce qu'ils pensent l'un de l'autre…

DEREK (vu et expliqué par Stiles, qui jure être une source fiable) :

 **D** rôle (nan j'déconne)

 **É** goïste (demandez-lui si vous pouvez conduire sa voiture, vous verrez)

 **R** onchon (7j/7 ; 24h/24)

 **É** légant (surtout avec du cuir… ou sans rien *q*, au choix)

 **K** awaï (en mode maman loup avec la meute)

STILES (vu et expliqué par Derek, qui prétend être totalement objectif) :

 **S** ociable (trop sociable. C'est vrai quoi, il m'a moi, quel intérêt de parler à d'autres personnes ?)

 **T** urbulent (pire qu'un ouragan)

 **I** ntelligent (hyperactif ET intelligent, le cocktail explosif)

 **L** oyale (trop loyal, surtout envers Scott (grrrrr))

 **E** mmerdant (7j/7 ; 24h/24)

 **S** uicidaire (« Ho, et si le faible petit humain que je suis allait se balader tout seul, la nuit, en pleine forêt alors que des loups-garous féroces et sanguinaires rôdent. » Pfffffffffff, taré)

… tout en s'aimant à la folie. Si si. =D


	3. steter

Dans une chambre sombre, une silhouette est étendue sur un lit miteux.

Sur une petite table de nuit à l'équilibre précaire, un bout de papier plié avec application et soin.

Et sur ce petit bout de feuille déchirée, ces quelques lignes :

 _ **Tu**_ _est :_

 _ **S**_ _urprenant. En bien évidement, comme tout chez toi._

 _ **T**_ _rop bien pour moi en faite._

 _ **I**_ _ntéressant, contrairement aux autres personnes qu'il m'a été donné de rencontrer._

 _ **L**_ _oyal. Le genre de loyauté que personne ne m'as jamais accordé et ne m'accordera jamais._

 _ **E**_ _njoué. Rayonnant quoi qu'il arrive. Optimiste. Mon antonyme en quelque sorte._

 _ **S**_ _implement parfait._

 _Voilà, tout est dit. Tu es Stiles et c'est sans doute le mot qui te qualifie le mieux parce qu'à mes yeux ton prénom à lui seul est les plus beau compliment qui existe._

 _Si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais peut-être montré cette feuille, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'autre et les seuls mots que les gens ont à mon égard sont la_ _ **p**_ _eur, l'_ _ **e**_ _ffroi, la_ _ **t**_ _erreur, l'_ _ **é**_ _pouvante et la_ _ **r**_ _age._

 _Seulement malgré ça je t'aime, désolé._

A côté de ces quelques mots, quelques boîtes de somnifères, toutes vides.

Si l'on tend bien l'oreille, on peut entendre une respiration qui s'éteint lentement et qui meurent dans un dernier souffle, un dernier murmure, **son** prénom.


End file.
